What If there was more?
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: What if the events of Eragon went differently this is my take on it most will know several of the OCs that will enter so be ready and enjoy the ride


Beginnings

~00000000000~

I do NOT own the Inheritance cycle all rights go to Christopher Paollie I only own my OCs

~00000000000~

There was a time when the world was a peace a time of Dragons and Dragon Riders but that changed when one of their own betrayed them a young rider named Galbatorix, attacked them the fight was a bloody one. In a single day Galbatorix thought he had killed them all and claimed himself as king. Our story begins 20 years later with an elven woman named Arya carrying an important item for the Varden.

"Arya where is our contact?" one of Arya's Guards ask. Before she could answer they were set upon by 20 or 30 Urgals Arya turns her horse and runs when she gets away she is surrounded by flames when the flames split a man walks in to the ring of fire the man has pale skin and maroon colored hair.

"Hand the egg over elf." The man spoke

"Never shade!" Arya yells as she reaches into the bag by her hip an arrow shoots past Darza's head.

"Arya this way!" a voice yelled at Arya. She turns and runs to the gold armored man as he charges Darza but when he gets to Arya he grabs her arm and says "The Spine." With a blinding flash Descew, Arya, and the egg vanished.

The Spine

A young man was out hunting but for the past three days he found nothing 'this is the last day I can be out here' the young man thought what he came across was not what he expected to find out here. A young woman who looked to be out cold and a man kneeling in front of her head, the man's head shot up as he stood up he reached for his staff on his back he then wiped around and had the young man pinned up against a tree two feet behind the younger one.

"Who are you? Do you work for Galbatorix?" the man asked his eyes narrowed in anger

"My name is Eragon and no I do not work for the king." The older man's eyes softened and removed his staff from Eragon's neck.

"My name is Descew MiCrose and my friend over there is Arya is there any way you can help us get to a place where I can rest and my friend can get some medical attention?" Descew asked

"We are about four hours form my home town of Caravall you and your friend can spend however long you need." Eragon said with a smile.

"Caravall you say by any chance dose a man named Brom live there?" Descew asked Eragon nodded his head "Okay, let's get a move on it but first I will need your help to get the deer I hunted brought back with us."

Okay where is it?" Eragon asked Descew pointed up the tree he had pinned Eragon to. Eragon looked up and saw three nine point bucks as Eragon moved to find the ropes the deer fell.

"Can you carry this bag and my friend while I get these deer?" Descew asked as he held out the bag though when Eragon's hand touched the bag Descew released his hold and let the bag fall and reveal the Sapphire blue egg. Eragon stood transfixed until he reached down and grabbed the bag's handle and put it over his shoulder and he picked Arya up and carried her bridal style when he turned back to face Descew he saw that the deer where now picked up two on Descew's shoulders and one was strapped to two tree branches with the ends tied to Descew's waist.

"Ready to go and don't worry I won't fall behind." Descew said with a smug smile

"Okay follow me." Eragon said still concerned that Descew would fall behind.

Four and half hours later

"Uncle I home and I have some people who need help." Eragon yelled in the house. Eragon's Uncle comes out from his room to see Eragon holding a young woman and the tanned skinned man holding three deer his eyes widen in shock at the sight of the man but he rains it in before asking "What happened?"

"She fell on our hunt and hit her head on a rock it gave her a lump but she is otherwise unhurt." Descew said Garrow nods

"Eragon go get our healer and bring her here as fast as possible."

"Yes Uncle." As Eragon runs out of the house Garrow looks at Descew

"Have you come to reclaim him?" Garrow asks very hopeful

"I need to talk to his foster father first before I do." Descew answered his eyes never leaving the door.

"And who is his foster father?"

"Brom," Descew said

Half an hour later

Eragon and Gertrud run into Garrow's house.

"Where is the wounded?" Gertrud asked Garrow points to his room when Gertrud enters Garrow's room Descew comes back in with four warped packages. He sets one on the table and turns to Eragon

"Would you please put this in your ice chest?" Descew asks Eragon nods and grabs the three packages and turns to go put them away

"Garrow do you have any fruits and vegetables I could use to make a meal tonight?" Descew asks. Garrow nods and stands up and walks over to the pantry. Descew grabs his spice bag and a pan he turns and puts the pan on the stove and grabs the meat he left on the table when he hears the crack of an egg coming from the closet that Eragon went to hang his cloak up he walks over to it just in time to see the young dragon touch her snout to Eragon's hand

"The next Dragon Rider." Descew says loud enough for Garrow, who had just set the items down on the table, Gertrud and Arya who had just come from Garrow's room, and Brom who had just entered the house to hear

"WHAT!?" came six voices

"Descew what do you –" Arya began until she saw Eragon with the newly hatched dragon standing behind his legs Brom joins Descew and Arya at the door while Garrow, Gertrud, and Roan all stand together at the table

"Come Eragon and bring your Dragon with you she is probably hungry." Descew said as the dragon looks up at Eragon pleading with him.

"Okay." Eragon says as he and the others come over to Garrow, Roan, and Gertrud the little Dragon trailing behind she stops when she sees the other people then she catches the smell of meat

"Arya, Eragon would you two be ever so kind to help me get this meal going I need to go get Golden." Descew said as he heads for the door _"No need little one I have been flying over the house for a while now." _A voice said in the minds of everyone

"Who was that?" Gertrud was in hestricas. Descew shakes his head

"That would be Golden my dragon." The ground shakes as Golden drops to the ground.

"Come everyone I want to introduce him before I get stated on the meal." Descew leads everyone out of the house to meet Golden.

An hour later

"Brom do you think he is ready to learn the truth?" Descew asked Brom after the plates had been cleared and Gertrud had gone home.

"Descew I did not get to raise him I left him here with his mother's brother so he would be safer." Brom responded

"Um Descew, Brom what are you talking about?" Eragon was confused

"You Eragon or should I say Cajion MiCrose," Descew said

"Wait you mean to tell me that Eragon is your son Descew?" Roan asked his eyes wide with surprise

"Dad what happened?" Cajion asks his father

I have restored your memories and activated your soul bound link." Descew said in a matter of fact tone

"Who is my Soul Mate?" Cajion asked

"Descew are we heading out tomorrow or tonight?" Arya asks her eyes lock with Eragon's and stop her in her tracks.

"That would be your answer son." Descew said "We are heading out tonight. Saber, Golden, and Agronish are all packed and ready to head out. Roan, Garrow, and Brom how soon can you get clothes and a few personal items gathered and ready to leave?"

"As soon as you need." Garrow said

"I am packed I will meet you all on the outskirts of town." Brom replied

"Can I bring one more person Descew?" Roan asks

"Let me guess Salon's Daughter Katrina." Descew smiles

"Yes Salon won't let us get married so we planned to run away together."

"Yes hurry and go get her then meet us out behind the tannery." Descew said "Sapphire will be riding with Cajion, Garrow, Roan, and Katrina on Agronish. Brom and Arya will ride Saber and Golden will be carrying the items we pack."

"What about you Descew?" Garrow asks

"I will be running," Descew said when Garrow looks at Descew strange he explains "I am not only a Dragon Rider but a Dragoon I could fight Galbatorix and his black Dragon and come out of that fight without a single cut."


End file.
